Eye For An Eye
by Starry o.0
Summary: Revenge is a choice; it's a path one can't turn around on. Katara and Zuko are part of a story that began long before they were born. Every beginning starts at another beginning's end. Reincarnation, friendships, enemies, deceit, war, hate…love.


**Author's Note:** Tense issues, I know. If you would like to help me out and beta let me know. BUUUTT bear with me. The confusion will all be explained. This is just the beginning, after all :) but just to help you out for now:

.

X = present

.

.

.

O = past

.

.

**Eye For An Eye**

.

Revenge is a choice; it's a path one can't turn around on.  
Katara and Zuko are part of a story that began long before they were born.  
Every beginning starts at another beginning's end.  
Reincarnation, friendships, enemies, deceit, war, hate…  
love.

.

Intro: The Beginning

.

.

X

.

The ice started cracking as I screamed.

'_I will give you my power, little one…'_

I screamed and screamed and thought of blood as Sokka held me. Our boat was drifting away from land as it might on a fishing trip, slowly and casually, unaware of what was transpiring around it. The crack started from the point our boat had been docked on shore, slicing through the ice deep and fast, fissuring through the ground towards where the fires burned down what was, just minutes ago, the Southern Water Tribe.

Fire.

'_They will pay…'_

I saw nothing but red as I shook with grief and rage. They came and burned whatever their golden firebending eyes laid upon. They slaughtered in the name of their Fire Lord; and Ozai, like his fathers before him, hunted to exterminate. Their sages had had a vision, a prophecy- that was always the Fire Lord's excuse. The fire nation was searching for a waterbender.

The fire nation had just killed my mother.

I watched more than felt my body move to an ancient direction within me and the crack raced across the icy tundra even faster, reaching the city and splitting through the fires that were leaping across the abandoned tents. I could feel the ice like it was an extension of my body, I felt it bend to my will as the crack stopped at the far edge of the wreckage. I could_ feel_ each and every foot that stood on the frozen water like it was my own flesh. Seconds passed soundlessly as the something in me searched; but not one foot left on shore belonged to my people. The something grinned. My arms flew apart and the crack in the ice followed, expanding and swallowing everything in the blink of an eye; taking fire nation bodies down with the burned city to the icy depths. The few survivors of my people were scattered in tiny boats floating away from our home; and now, the firebenders who dared to commit such sins would be_ scattered_ in the depths of hell.

I was laughing. Or rather, I was watching myself laugh. I was no longer _me_. Something else had control; something that stirred as my mother told the fire nation man that _she_ was the waterbender. Something that had taken over when her blue eyes held mine as the man killed her. Something that whispered of love and betrayal and hatred in the old tongue of my people… _'He_ _will_ _pay, Katara…'_ it whispered, heavy with accent. Whatever it was, it found great pleasure in the screams of fire nation men falling to their death; and it was _powerful_. I didn't know the difference between my horror and its triumph as I clung to my brother, sobbing for my mother, my people; and sobbing with fear of myself.

The day my mother was killed, the nightmares started.

The day the Southern Water Tribe burned and fell in to the earth, _she _awoke within me.

.

X

.

X

.

.

.

O

.

O

_._

Avatar Kumo is a good man. No one, least of all I, would ever speak against that.

But the Avatar is an airbender.

Airbenders are the peaceful type. They like negotiation, and middle ground, and _compromise_. They believe everything can be solved through communication. They see no need for wars, though they are the farthest thing from weak. Airbenders will hold strong to their beliefs until you believe them too, or you kill them; since they most certainly won't be killing you.

Therein lays Avatar Kumo's problem.

He is forcing an airbending _compromise_ on to water- and firebenders. There is no middle ground with us. It is either fire or water. No in between, no negotiating, no _compromising_. That is the way nature intended it to be.

If he thought that his idea would ever work it was laughable. If he thought Master Himoka would agree to it, he had a few screws loose. And if, God forbid, he actually thought past those two _massive_ road blocks and had it in his mind that there was any chance on this earth _I _would agree, he really needed to be killed and reborn.

We were sitting in the largest igloo of the city, which served as the war room. Two weeks ago the Avatar had come and with him he brought his proposal. The elders, to my surprise, decided to think it over until now. My brother and I sat at the table, though we had no real place. I am only sixteen, and though Nikko is by title the chief, the laws of our people state he has no power until he turns 25. Normally the chief would hand down his position when his oldest son turned of age. Nikko took the title when our parents were killed five years ago. The ceremony was held a week later; he had been thirteen. The elders of our Tribe, those sitting around us, have the power until then. They are a corrupted bunch. Nikko has spoken of purging the council when he can exercise his birthright, something I'm in support of.

Until then, we must endure _this_.

"The union would ensure peace and foster a strong bond between your people. It is in the best interest of both parties, I assure you."

And by _this_ I mean listening to Avatar Kumo's idiotic ideas. My brother would have silenced this proposal after the first sentence. It was interesting, but it was dangerous and while the Avatar saw peace, I saw only more violence. Call it intuition. That was why I was confused when none of the elders disagreed. My stomach dropped as I met the eyes of my master who sat across from me, his eyes shining like the day he taught me bloodbending.

"What do you say, Katya?" Master Himoka asked as if testing the waters.

"She says absolutely not," Nikko spat. "No way in fucking _hell_."

Master Himoka's eyes narrowed towards my brother, who glared right back. "Well, _Chief Nikko_," his tone was thick with mockery, "you have just shown the Avatar why our people don't allow _children _to rule. You are thinking of one person when you should be thinking of your whole tribe."

Nikko shot out of his chair angrily. "I _am _thinking of the tribe! I see no good in sending my sister to the fire nation and _giving _them part of the royal line when we are the only two left with our blood! Perhaps it's_ you_ thinking only of yourself and _power_ instead of the tribe."

The room was deadly silent. I looked to the head of the table where the Avatar sat; his face looked torn between injecting to stop the fight or letting it roll over on its own. I scoffed- airbenders are much too passive- and stood from my chair. I laid a hand on my brother's shoulder and smiled at him; I appreciated his help, but I could defend myself. "I agree with my brother, I don't think it's safe for me to go alone in to the fire nation. Even if they sign the treaty, and even if they swore on their ancestors I would be safe, Fire Lord Ezro can't be trusted." I looked around at all the members at the table, not afraid of sounding afraid, because I _was_. "I also know nothing of Ozurro, which makes me uneasy."

Master Himoka nodded. "In this you are right, my pupil," I sighed in relief and under my palm felt Nikko do the same. "The Fire Lord can never be trusted, and though we know little of his son, the apple never falls far from the tree. That is why the elders have decided that you will not go alone. The Avatar will accompany you and ensure your safety until we deem it safe for him to leave."

My mouth dropped.

Master Himoka was smiling like the devil making a bargain. "Those are our terms, Avatar. If you see such a need for peace, you will agree."

Avatar Kumo was smiling like a child on Christmas who just unwrapped the present he wanted. "Of course! I want nothing more than this war between fire and water to end!"

Nikko was yelling in fury. "As chief I say you all have_ no_ right to agree to this!"

"Aren't we all lucky, then, that you have no say." Himoka stood and ignored the curses flying from Nikko's mouth. I was struck silent in astonishment. Was this really happening? Were my own people really handing me over to the enemy as if I am nothing but a chess piece- or a cow to be slaughtered? My master walked to the end of the table, bit his thumb to draw blood and pressed it to the paper before the Avatar. It seems they really were. The treaty was sealed.

I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Fear that I wouldn't wake up kept me from it.

"As the ruling body, we give our consent to the marriage proposal of Fire Prince Ozurro. Princess Katya will leave with you to the fire nation on the next boat out, Avatar Kumo."

One bloody thumbprint is all it took to seal my fate forever.

.

O

.


End file.
